Ordinary
by comptine
Summary: AU. In which a chance encounter on a train involving a German mechanic, a Italian innkeeper and a kitten seals Ludwig's fate with 'La Dolce Vita' and the younger Vargas brother. GerIta Two Weeks verse.


It had been another ordinary day at _La Dolce Vita,_ Feliciano had been forced to get up at the crack of dawn by the five alarm clocks he had hidden in his room (There was a sixth one, but he couldn't find it anymore and was just waiting for the battery to die). Tiredly, he brushed his teeth, arranged his hair and managed to remember pants before wandering down the hallway, banging on the door to his brother's room. Lovino's angry cries mixed in with Spanish attempts to calm him, announcing they were both awake.

Knowing the other guests would be up after the outburst, Feliciano hurried downstairs, stepping on the fourth step as he had every morning since the day he had first learned to walk and had toppled down the stairwell, and slid into the lobby. Flipping the closed sign to open on the door, he slid into the backroom, intending to put on a pot of coffee.

The small kitchen, hidden behind the door beside the reception desk, had nothing but a sink, a minifridge and perhaps the most expensive thing in the entire hostel, a small coffee machine. The stainless steel contraption had been the most complicated thing the Italian had ever dealt with but once he had mastered it after numerous mishaps he was pleased to discover that it made the most delicious steamed milk and espressos.

He opened the small fridge, humming to himself but froze, his face falling. There was no milk… Fretting slightly, Feliciano opened the cupboards, pulling items out and pushing some aside. Finally, he found the jar of coffee beans and he sighed contentedly, opening it. Two beans rattled around at the bottom along with a small note. Cheeks puffing out as he recognized his brother's messy scrawl, Feliciano pulled out the paper.

_Feli, _

_Pick up more coffee._

_-Lovi_

The Italian glared at the paper, sighing and crumpling it up in his hand. He may have been the younger brother, and perhaps more air headed than Lovino, but he found himself being the more responsible sibling. That's not to say Lovino didn't protect him when they were younger and parentless, but he found as they grew older, and ever since Antonio had arrived, his brother had been growing farther and farther away.

He brushed a tear away (Feliciano was prone to tears even at the most unemotional of times), closing his eyes and shaking his head. This was just silly, Lovino wasn't going to leave him. Scribbling out a quick note, explaining that he was going out shopping and Lovino would have to handle the front desk, Feliciano grabbed a few bills from their secret stash (their parents had left enough money to let them live comfortably) he stepped out in the brilliant Italian sunshine, watching it slowly disappear behind a dark cloud.

For a moment, he considered going to down to Roma's and asking to borrow the scooter, but instead, he decided to take the long way. It had been a while since he had spent time in the city, what with trying to run the hostel, learning how to keep bills with the new banker up the street and keep his brother under control, Feliciano found that he had less and less time for himself. Walking down the street, he grinned at the few people that were up at this early hour and finally found his way to the metro station.

After chatting happily with the guard (he had messed up getting through the gate, putting the ticket in backwards) and getting directions for a fantastic organic grocery shop, Feliciano stood at the side of a track. Humming to himself, he looked over the map the help had outlined for him, trying to commit it to memory, but only managing to remember his own station - _Civitavecchia_ - before getting distracted by a small kitten mewling at his feet.

"Are you lost, _poco micino_?" He asked, bending over and picking up the small tabby, grinning as it mewed at him, "Maybe we can find your owner?" The train pulled into the station before he could start asking around. Not having the will power to leave the cat to fend for itself, Feliciano stepped onto the train, cat in hand, planning on putting up signs when he returned.

Since it was early, a weekend and in an unpopular part of Rome (as unpopular as the Italian capital could be), it wasn't hard to find a seat. Carefully, he placed the cat on his lap, happily scratching between the soft ears. Watching people come on and off the train, wondering what their lives were like, what they were doing on the train and where they were going, kept Feliciano occupied for most of the trip and only once the nice lady on the speaker announced his stop did he realize that he had spaced out. Jumping to his feet - managing to not unseat Cappelletti (for the little brown spots on his ears) - he got off the train just as the door slid shut.

"That was close, ve~?" He asked the kitten, who purred in agreement. Feeling a sudden chill despite the sunshine the day had promised, Feliciano pulled his jacket tighter, slipping the kitten against his chest, enjoying the way the tiny head tickled the underside of his chin. Pleased with the arrangement, the Italian set off down the road, glancing at the map, wondering how this day could get any better.

* * *

It had been another ordinary day in the city of Rome. Ludwig had once again been abandoned by his brother in the busiest square with a vague promise that he would be back in a few minutes. An hour later, the German had finally given up on his brother and was now attempting to find his way through the busy streets, trying to locate _Via Del Sol _and his new home.

To bad this was his first time in the city and his 'guide' had conveniently disappeared. Hoisting his bag a little higher on his shoulder, and ignoring the numerous looks he was getting due to his tallness, blondness and blue eyed-ness, he tried to get out of the main street, knowing he thought more-clearly with less people around.

He could navigate a foreign tundra, lead a troop in an assault and could masters tactics within minutes, but the moment you placed him in a city where he knew no one and spoke only a vague version of the second most common language, the Iron Cross hanging on his neck suddenly meant nothing. Well, if he was really stuck, he could always hotwire a car - the perks of being a mechanic - and drive up and down every street until he found his residence. He'd return the car after of course, he wasn't a criminal, but he was getting slightly desperate.

Wandering around for another half-an-hour, Ludwig finally gave into common sense, and, spotting the nearest store headed straight for it. He had never been a fan of food - it was necessary, but some people took it so frivolously - but the moment he stepped into the shop, he couldn't help back take a deep breath. Warm and fresh bread, fresh vegetables that were being sprayed with a light coating of mist from an employee and her hose and bags of spices and grains infused the air with an exotic and intriguing scent.

Italian phrasebook in hand, the German began to walk up and down the aisles, trying to find someone who didn't look like they were caught in a stupor. He caught a glimpse of a few promising people, one in particular had given Ludwig hope. He was speaking to himself quietly, running his fingers over labels, but when the German had approached him, he had realized the man was speaking to the kitten squished in his coat. Quickly backing away, Ludwig decided on speaking to an employee.

The man spoke enough English to get his point across and after using many hand gestures and naming stations Ludwig prayed he wouldn't forget, the German felt he was finally ready to take on the metro of Rome. Following the directions, Ludwig found himself in the proper platform and bought a ticket without too much difficulty. He waited for the train, not expecting it to be on time, the city's reputation for lateness all too well known to him.

He took the extra five minutes he had to curse his brother. Gilbert could be such a handful at times. Leaves the army without a goodbye, disappears for an entire year and finally calls, announcing that he's started a new life in Rome with the cousin they've only met twice and an old uncle they've only heard of. That was Gilbert for you.

Before he could begin preparing the speech he would give his brother about responsibility and other things he had been holding back for a year -and _Ludwig_ was suppose to be the younger, immature, partying, cocky brother - the metro train pulled into the station. He boarded and glanced around, starting to move down the train, wanting to find a emptier compartment.

It was three stops before he found one that was deserted save for a single boy. He was a young brunette and sprawled over three seats, dozing quietly. At his feet was a collection of paper bags while on his chest, curled into a little ball of soft, caramel brown fur was a kitten.

Ludwig had half a mind to go and tell him that he was blocking space but since they appeared to be the only ones on the train, he thought better of it and took the seat across from the sleeping boy. After staring for a few moments, he realized that it was the same strange young man he had seen talking to the kitten in the shop. He quickly got to his feet, intending to leave, even if it meant a more crowded compartment, but stood just as the train jerked to a stop. Shouting in German, he grabbed a pole, trying to keep himself up. He succeeded in not falling over, but failed in that he inadvertently woke up the Italian.

Fearing that he was going to be stuck listening to a crazed-Italian blabber at him, he watch the young man sit up, the kitten sliding down his chest onto his lap, lifting it's head and mewling in protest before settling it's head back onto the jeans. Stretching, the brunette looked around, catching sight of Ludwig.

Feliciano felt his lips pull into a smile, neglecting to see the stern man's nervous shuffle. "_Ciao_!" He said happily, seizing the large man's wrist and tugging him forward, "You are not from around here, yes?" He asked as the blond twitched away from his grasp.

The man just shook his head, so instead, the Italian offered his hand in a much more formal fashion. "Feliciano Vargas," he announced, grinning warmly at the foreign visitor, "and this is Cappelletti." With his other hand, he patted the kitten's head and a for a few moment, the proffered hand hung in the air, waiting to be taken and Feliciano's smile wavered slightly.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." The man said finally, taking the Italian's hand. Feliciano quirked his head, closing his eyes, a questioning look passive over his soft features and Ludwig prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions and pointless stories he had been treated to for the entirety of his visit to Rome.

Tugging at Ludwig's hand, Feliciano tried to get him to sit down, patting the plastic seat beside him. "Ve~ Are you German?"

Sitting down in a hope that Feliciano would let go of his hand - which his did, thank God - "Yes." He said, trying to keep as far away from the Italian while still remaining in a polite distance. Perhaps Prague would be a good place.

"_Guntentag_!" Feliciano crowed happily, smiling so widely, his cheeks seemed to engulf his closed eyes.

"Uh, _Gutentag_." Ludwig answered hesitantly. He wasn't expecting to hear his native tongue issuing from anyone mouth save Roderich and Gilbert's, so the greeting caught him off-guard.

Catching the pause in Ludwig voice, Feliciano's eyes opened, the hazel glittering slightly, staring up at the blond. "That's how you say it, right?" He asked, one hand tugging nervously at the curl that stuck-out fro the rest of his hair. "I'm sorry if I didn't say it properly!"

Ludwig let his eyes fall, and caught the small kitten glaring up at him, amber eyes narrowed. Were all the cats in Italy like this? Sighing, he reached out a hand and touched the trembling Italian's shoulder. "You said it fine." Ludwig said, offering a small smile. The change in the Italian's mood was immediately noticeable as he grinned, lifting his hand and patting the German's. After that, it was like the Italian had been holding back for an opportunity to talk to someone, but it wasn't anything like Ludwig had been expecting The young man told his story, breezing over his sad childhood with barely a choke in his voice, to growing up with his older brother and pseudo-grandfather and finally running a failing hostel.

It was all at once inspiring and tiring, but Ludwig couldn't stop listening, as there was such earnestness in Feliciano's voice. But he had to stop the chattering as he glanced at his wrist and realized that they had been on the train for over an hour. "Damn…" He whispered, getting to his feet, glancing up at display, trying to figure out where he was. The instructions the employee had given had long since left his mind and now he was back to square one. "_Via Del Sol_… damned street."

Feliciano was at his side in a second, Cappelletti peeking out from his jacket. "_Via Del Sol_?" He asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a severely wrinkled map, "You are trying to go there?"

"Yes… My brother and cousin are waiting for me." Ludwig said, running a hand through his hair. "And God know Gilbert won't let me live it down if I'm late…"

Gripping the map tightly in his hands, Feliciano hummed happily. "Ve~ Ludwig, I live on that street! Perhaps we can find it together." Blushing slightly, he held out the folded paper to the German, "I am not good at reading these." He admitted quietly.

He was almost surprised when the blond took the map out of his hands, unfolding it. Glancing up, he saw Ludwig smiling at him. "I'm great with maps." He said, looking away from Feliciano and glancing down at the map, his own cheeks flushing slightly. After a few moments of quietly studying the paper, Ludwig finally got a hold on where they were and, changing a few trains, they finally made it to the _Civitavecchia_ station. Disembarking, Ludwig stretched, still swaying slightly from being stuck on a moving object for a prolonged period.

"We're home!" Feliciano cheered happily. "You are the best Ludwig." He threw his arms around the German's waist, grinning up at him. Before Ludwig could react, there was an angry hiss and Cappelletti poked his head from between them. "Oh, sorry!" Feliciano cried, letting go and patting the kitten head, making sure he was alright and giving enough time for Ludwig's cheeks to stop flushing such a bright pink.

"There he is!" They both looked around. A tall, lean man was walking to wards them, his brown curls tamed under a military beret. His tanned skin shone slightly in the sunset and his eyes looked sleepy and unfocused as he stumbled towards them. Behind him, a small army of cats followed closely, all meowing, attracting much attention from the metro users. Ludwig hunched his shoulders, trying to make himself invisible. "You found Hermes."

Feliciano looked down at the cat in his jacket, which was trying to pull himself out, struggling slightly. Realizing who Hermes was, he reached inside his jacket reluctantly and pulled out the small kitten, offering it to the tanned man. "He was here this morning and looked lost, so I took him," The Italian bowed his head, "I am very sorry."

The man took the kitten, patting its head. "No problem." He said kindly, after accessing his pet, "No harm done. Hermes gets out often, he is hard to keep track of sometimes." The tall brunette laughed quietly, which turned into a yawn. Closing his mouth, Ludwig saw the man's eyes fall onto the Italian's sad face, "But I thank you very much for finding him. Perhaps, if you visit me, I can give you a proper introduction and you can take him home." He said kindly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small card. "I'm the local vet, you can find me there every day." And with a small wave, he left the station, entourage of cats following in his wake.

Grinning slightly, Feliciano held the card close to his chest before slipping it into his pocket. Remembering Ludwig, he turned to him, grabbing the German's wrist and pulling him out of the station. He didn't let go until they were outside _La Dolce Vita._ "I think you're brother's bar is down the way," He said, releasing Ludwig's hand, albeit slightly hesitantly, (he really did like his new friend) "He's loud and had pale skin, right?"

Ludwig nodded. "That's Gilbert." He toyed with the edge of the map. "Uh," Coughing into his hand, Ludwig stared at the bright hazel eyes. "Thank you for… today Feliciano. I would've been stuck on that train unless you helped me."

Flustered, he tried to pass the map back but Feliciano shook his head, pushing the paper back into the German's chest. "Keep it," He said, smiling quietly, "You will need it more than me. See you around." He got his tiptoes, barely reaching Ludwig's cheek with his lips, before opening the door to the hostel and slipping inside. Touching his face, Ludwig smiled dazedly before wandering down the road, finding his brother' bar within seconds.

"_Oy! Ludwig! Dude, where you been?"_

"_Sorry I got lost. No thanks to you."_

"_Whatever, you're fault for not keeping up with the awesome me. How was your Gilbert-less day anyway?"_

"_Oh… It was… ordinary."_

"_Hey, look to your older brother when he's talking to you! Why are you smiling all dopey? Makes you look funny."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**

I write a slightly srs Feli... Just as I was finishing this story, I realized that trains were involved… just like when Francis and Arthur met. Coincidence? Maybe~


End file.
